Anyone's Fantasy
by WovianbyPotter221B
Summary: This is based off of a dream I had about Tom Hiddleston and yeah pretty much.
1. Chapter 1

Anyone's Fantasy

A/N: Hello- this is based off of a dream I had and I had to write it down because HOLY CRAP I REMEMBERED A DREAM!

He stood near the counter of the café we were in, me and my friend. He was her uncle's godson and she had met him a few times before but never introduced me. I was a HUGE fan and wanted to keep my cool around him but I silently freaked out when he motioned for her to talk to him. He handed her a piece of paper and glanced in my direction before sitting in the strange booth system this place had, with a booth running the length of the wall and small tables pushed together, chairs lined the opposite of the oversized booth. I looked down at my drink and open day planner sitting on the cheap and slightly sticky café table. She returned, sitting across from me and tossing the tiny paper to me. "He wants to meet you." She said in monotone. I nearly spit the coffee into her face, "WHAT?!" I whispered hysterically, "You're joking." I deadpanned. She shook her head and sarcastically rolled her eyes, "He's _dying _to meet you. That's real by the way, that's his phone number." I stared at the paper she had thrown at me. I flipped it over curiously and cautiously, the way normal people would handle explosives. There were ten numbers written, plain as day, right smack dab in the middle of the torn scrap of parchment. She dully motioned to him sitting on the other side of the small restaurant. "If you aren't up for meeting him now then just call him and let's get the hell out of here, I'm _late._" Of _course_ she was late. She was always late, being a model that's sorta kinda related to Tom effing Hiddleston I guess you can do that. Although I think the biggest connection she has is me; I mean I'm not J.K. Rowling over here but I do write for a living. I stared at her for a while, analyzing her blonde hair and piercing green eyes. "Well? Are you going to or not?" I thought for a moment and glanced in his direction, he looked so normal for being so famous. I guess I'm not really one to talk, I suppose I'm famous too but in a different way. Anyone who's anyone knows him from a glance at his face. But me? You would only know me if you had read my books and heard my name, like John Green (no offense), most people don't know what he looks like and those who do are just really awesome. "Hello? Lights on up there? Look, I'll just tell him we need to get going and that he can just schedule a meeting with you through me, hell, I know you enough to do that." I gaped at her for a second, rethinking this, wordlessly I nodded. Let him think I'm important and not just hanging around Emma because she says I'm anti-social. I mean we come to the same locally-owned café every Wednesday at noon, no matter if Emma has work or not, she likes the company and says that the fresh air and sunshine are good for my soul. Yeah, she's one of those. I usually just go wherever she goes, whether it's the mall, grocery store, a photo shoot, you name it. I'm just her hermit friend that she's decided needs to get out more and not worry about the book signings or conventions I need to prepare for. She is right though, I do most of my prep in the middle of the night, leaving my daytime hours wide open. I look up at her as she motions for me to stand, I gather my things and leave my note to the owners, they keep a tab open for us (I force them to allow me to pay) as long as I write meager paragraphs of random stories that spring into my head as I sit in their coffee shop. I think they're making a book out of them, which is nice I suppose a book all about their shop. I stand with her and wave towards Seth, the owners youngest who's left to bus tables and take orders, he cheerfully salutes to me and goes to see what "masterpiece" I've written today. Emma leads me towards him and I mentally FREAK OUT when she says, "Tom? This is my friend, Cassandra. We have to get going but I can arrange something a little more… private for a proper meeting." She smiles and looks from me to him as he stands to shake my hand, "That sounds wonderful, I look forward to it. I love your work by the way." I feel myself blush but before I can stutter my way through a response Emma grabs my arm and nearly rips it off, "We really gotta go but it was nice seeing you again. Okay bye!" She tugs me out the door and over to her car, "God! How awkward can you get?! How bad do you want him? Be serious, and don't deny it, girl, you got it BAD." I silently get into her blue Challenger and buckle my seatbelt. She started the car and stared at me, "Well?" I sighed, "FINE I really really really didn't want to meet him, and I just wanted to go on tumblr and fangirl in the safety of my apartment, is that too much to ask? Why did you do that to me? I looked like an idiot back there DRIVE for Christ's sake! I don't want him to see this just GO!"


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived in silence at her photo shoot for some designer's perfume. As soon as we pulled up a Rachel-Zoe-like woman showed us to where she would be getting dressed. We weren't late, she was fifteen minutes early said the designer's assistant, Stella. Stella was nice enough, I had met far worse. She probably had no idea who I was and I liked her because of that. I sat with her while the shoot was happening. She looked around my age but like she put up with far worse than I did. All I had to deal with was a tad of rejection here and there but she had to put up with a guy an ego the size of freaking Texas! I sympathized for her when she had to jump up and get him something or change minor details; it looked like a job no one in their right mind would take but she did it with only the occasional eye roll. When it was time to leave I met Emma back at her car. She got in and immediately she lost control off all the pent up aggression towards photographers and designers, along with a few choice curse words. I waited silently staring out the windshield as she screamed and hit the dash. "Well on the bright side, paycheck." I said handing her the check the assistant had given to me to look after. "Yeah, sure whatever. What are you going to wear to meet Tom? Don't even think about wearing your oversize Middle Earth sweatshirt and your freaking Uggs! I can't even believe how often you wear that, you're ridiculous!" I looked down at the exact outfit she had described with absolute distaste. "What's wrong with Middle Earth?" I asked. "Shopping emergency, mall _now_!" fifteen minutes later she was employing phrases such as; "This is for your future! I'm doing this because I care about you." She had dragged me to her favorite spa to get every hair in my body that wasn't on my scalp or above my eyes forcefully pulled out on a strip of paper and hot wax. She got to sit back and not endure the pain and suffering I was enduring. She convinced me to get a haircut, a small one so there wasn't much of a difference in length but there weren't split ends or any damage showing. She let me sit and rest only to trick me into a manicure/pedicure, she instructed while I complained that sharp nails would damage the space bar of my laptop. She had no mercy; she was a woman on a mission to get me pretty. This was challenging, I prided myself on wearing sweatpants and tee shirts practically 24/7. My readers were going to spam my blog if I didn't update them on my daily life. I tweeted and updated them through my iPhone in between stores and spa treatments. I got few words of sympathy while most sarcastically tweeted #whitegirlproblems. She dragged to me fancy dress shops and shoe stores until my weak biceps ached due to the bags I was laden with. Only when I was on the verge of passing out from all the walking and lack of cool beverage did she let me sit down and rest, of course we went to my flat. I'm the clean and tidy one, she's quite a mess actually sometimes I think I need to hire someone to walk around her and clean what she messes up. She let me sit and enjoy my ice-cold raspberry sparkling water for about ten minutes then she made me start trying on outfits and deciding what I'm going to wear to my "date" with Tom. I keep telling her it isn't a date, he just wants to meet a writer, and this isn't a date is it? Don't make it a date Emma, please just don't! That'll make everything even more awkward between us and it'll ruin everything! I went to change out of a particularly pink outfit but before I went into my spare room which doubled as both a closet and my writing space I yelled, "Put on some tea already!" I'm not British but I do like a nice cup of home-brewed tea. She yelled back, "Quit being British and shut up! I'm on the phone you spazz!" I rolled my eyes and changed into a comfortable ensemble of black leggings and a TARDIS dress. When I was finished I went to the kitchen where Emma was still giggling into the phone, pushing her aside I put my teapot on the stove and got out my favorite brew, David Tennant. To be honest, most of my tea I bought because of the name or label, not flavor or smell. Whatever! Emma stood extremely close to me, which meant she wanted me to listen in on her giggly little conversation. "Oh, she's just making herself some Tennant tea." She laughed to the mystery caller. "What do you mean?" I nearly screamed when I heard Tom's voice, which I would know anywhere, ring through her receiver. I ran out of the room to get a pen and paper. Writing quickly, I jotted down yes or no questions for her to answer. 'Did he call you?' yes she nodded. 'Did you make the plan yet?' yes she nodded, damn. 'Does it sound like he's nervous?' she snorted, hopefully at something he said not at me. No she shook her head. 'I think I'm gonna pass out' I scribbled she patted my head, then my shoulder and said, "Ok thanks for your time Tom, she looks forward to it. Excellent, bye." She hung up. "You aren't going to pass out, stop being overdramatic." I raised an eyebrow, "Who threw up when I took them to see Robert Downey Jr.? Who nearly got our backstage passes revoked when we saw Dave Days? YOU! You're the biggest fangirl I know, other than myself. Don't you dare tell me not to be overdramatic. By the way guess what popular British YouTuber emailed me! Dan freaking Howell! That's who!" Needless to say, she flipped out at this news. "OHMYGODDANHOWELLEMAILEDYOUICANTEVEN OHMYGODWHATTHEHELLWHYDIDNTYOUTELLME?!" "Stop being overdramatic! He's just a person like me and you!" She got a little better after that, I think she just wants to meet Dan and Phil. It took her about twenty minutes to calm down, in the meantime I emailed Dan back saying that, yes I was coming to London in the fall and yes I would love to come meet him and Phil. I also brewed my Tennant-tea and sat back waiting for her to calm herself. "Alright, you and Tom are having a date and it's going to be perfect ok? It's in two days which gives us two days to prepare you and your apartment." I glowered at her, "What do you mean my apartment?" she sighed, "I mean you can't have a celebrity in here with all these half-finished books and clothes all over the place!" She gestured to all the bags on the floor and she book pile I had made of books I needed to send for publishing. "Well he _knows_ I'm a writer! And _you_ were the one who made this mess!" She rolled her eyes, "But it's your apartment dear." That is very true, and I was the one with the date. Maybe I could get her a date with Dan if this didn't end horribly. "The date isn't here is it?" she shook her head violently, like I had just suggested we burn all the new clothes. "That's out of the question until your third date." She explained as if I were three and had asked her the same question fifty times. "Then why does my apartment matter?" I inquired this was going to be interesting. "Well I guess it's just in case, I mean it's not something I can predict. It's really how well your date goes that determines that." I can't even believe this! She's giving me sex advice! What?! "Wait whoa whoa; you think there's even a possibility that that could even happen?" She looked at me, "Cassandra you're a lot of things and one of those things happens to be beautiful. Go on that date and make a celebrity fall for you! It's going to be great!"


End file.
